Eyeliner
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: During her stay at Anne's house, Max decides to try out make-up, a suggestion made by Anne, to seem more normal. Fang decides he's going to try it out, too. Let's just say that this turns into something much more than eyeliner application. FAX Oneshot


**Summary: During her stay at Anne's house, Max decides to try out make-up, a suggestion made by Anne and backed up by Angel and Nudge, to seem more normal. Fang decides he's going to try it out, too. Let's just say that this turns into something much more than eyeliner application. FAX**

_Why hello there. This is my first Maximum Ride Fiiiic! It's just a little drabble created for my own amusement (and because I couldn't get it out of my head). It's set during the kids' stay at Anne's, mainly because I didn't know where else to put them. xD I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series nor any characters involved. If I did...well, let's just say that things would be quite different, yeah?_

_........................................................................._

**Eyeliner**

"What are you doing in there? There's not much that can help you out, Max!" Fang snapped from outside the bathroom door. I glared at him through the closed door, hoping it just might make some sort of impact on him. He chuckled. Dang him and his knowing me all too well.

"Come on, Max. Just let me in!" He groaned. I sighed.

"Fine!" I yelled, swishing open the door to reveal an amused Fang leaning nonchalantly against the doorway, a smirk glittering his lips. My breath caught in my throat slightly, but I quickly cleared my throat and glared again. He stepped into the bathroom, looking strange to me without his usual black attire from head to foot. Swiftly, he swung the door shut and locked it, plopping onto the closed toilet seat.

"Nice uniform." I said smugly, chocking back a laugh. He smirked.

"Right back at ya." He retaliated, eying my all too short plaid skirt. I scowled.

I picked up the light red eyeshadow I had previously been using and continued applying it to my eyelid.

"What did you want in here anyhow?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just bored and figured that bothering you would be much more fun than listening to Gazzy and Iggy talking about possible explosives they could use on the school or Nudge and Angel getting all excited about the "impossibly cute" uniforms." He explained, using air quotes and much more words than I expected out of him. I laughed.

"Sounds like your type of conversation."

"Oh yeah." Fang murmured with a cringe. I chuckled quietly before a silence settled itself in the small room. I continued the use of my new make-up, turning when I felt eyes on me.

"What?" I inquired. He looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is that crap?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"It's called "make-up", Fang." I said, "Anne says that most normal girls use it, and since we _are_ trying to blend in..."

I picked up something called "eyeliner" and quickly ran in along the eyelash line on both eyes, just as Anne had shown me how the night before. I didn't exactly trust the woman, but I was on board for anything to help us blend in.

"What's that?"

"It's called eyeliner."

Fang smiled mischievously.

"I want to use it." he told me. I scoffed.

"No."

"Come on! You used it. Why can't I?"

"Because you're a _guy_. Guys don't wear make-up." I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Honestly, I had no idea if they did or not, but I wasn't going to let him no that.

"You don't know that." he pointed out, not accusingly, just matter-of-factly in the way that only Fang can. Dang.

"Okay, so I don't..." I muttered. I sighed. "Fine, you can use it, but at least let me do it."

Fang laughed and shrugged. "Alright."

To be completely truthful, I wasn't completely sure how to put it on other people, but hey, it was only Fang. Like I cared.

He stayed sitting, and I knelt in front of him.

"Close your eyes." I ordered. He smiled a half-smile I'd never seen before, which took me aback slightly. I thought I knew all of his expressions. Apparently not.

To apply the eyeliner to his eye, I had to get so close to him that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I bit my lip slightly, keeping my cool. Being close to Fang didn't have any affect on me. None at all. I pulled the corner of his eye outward, and he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Don't question it." I muttered, concentrating intently on moving the utensil slowly across in a thin, straight line. Once I reached the end of that eye, I moved onto the other one and did the same thing.

"Okay. Open your eyes." I told him. He did so, his dark eyes immediately boring into mine. He looked amused at the expression that must have been on my face when I first saw him. Fang looked surprisingly good with eyeliner on. It sort of...fit with his whole persona.

By now, his eyes held mine in place, and I couldn't tear my gaze away from them. I didn't like connecting my brown eyes with his for this long because I always felt like he could tell everything about me. There was nothing I could hide from him, which is probably why a small smirk reached his lips.

Then, in one fluid, quick motion, his hands were resting my cheeks, and his smooth lips were upon mine. At first, I didn't exactly know how to react, I mean, I grew up with Fang! I've known him my entire life! And here he is, kissing me! I'll be honest, my gut reaction was to pull away and get the hell away from there, but some small (well, not really small) part of me wanted to kiss him back and never let go. Ever.

_Go with the flow, Max._

_Oh gee, thanks for that, Voice. Not only do I now have to deal with you when I'm saving the world, now I have to deal with you when my best friend kisses me. Just can it already!_

Surprisingly, it listened.

Then I realized I needed to breathe, so I breathed through my nose and kissed him back, tired of bottling up the emotions I just wanted him to know. I felt Fang smile slightly against my lips, and he the preceded to move his head slightly so that he could kiss me more deeply. Hey, no complaining here. I wasn't sure where he'd learned to kiss so well, and when I realized that it made acid boil in my stomach, I refrained from thinking about it, and instead thought about how he was here now, kissing _me_.

"Max!" Iggy yelled from outside, banging on the door. I jumped slightly, and Fang groaned. We pulled away slowly, neither one of us wanting it to be over.

"Hurry up! I still have to brush my teeth, and we have to leave!" he hollered again with a angry sigh.

"We should probably go." I whispered.

"Hmm." Fang muttered, capturing my lips once again. This kiss was shorter, mainly because Iggy banged on the door again, and I tore my lips away from his.

"We really have to go now, Fang."

He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine."

"Seriously, Max! Get your butt out of there!" Iggy exploded. I laughed.

"I'll be out in just a second, Ig!" I called.

"You better be!" he snapped in response. I stood up from my kneeling position on the ground, followed quickly by Fang. As I gathered the discarded make-up littering the counter (what? I've never been very tidy...) and shoved them into the bag I'd been equipped with, he came and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. My breath caught in my throat, causing him to chuckle. I glared at him through the mirror, making myself recover from the sudden closeness quickly.

"See? I do look good in eyeliner." He said with a wink and a rare grin because he knew what I was going to say.

"Way to be full of yourself, Fang." I commented, scowling with a slight smile.

"Let's go." Fang opened the door with flourish, bringing out a laugh from me. He smiled a bit, grabbed my hand and followed me out.

"Fina--Fang?" Iggy inquired, completely confused. I shot Fang a look that he deciphered quickly and gave a nod.

"I/she was helping him/me with his/my make-up." We said at the same time, earning a chuckle from Iggy.

"Right. Like I believe that for 5 seconds." he muttered as he entered the bathroom, "And so begins Fax." I caught him whispered quickly before the door shut.

Fax? Really? I rolled my eyes.

"I just rolled my eyes, Iggy!" I yelled into the bathroom.

"Whatever! You know it's true!" he yelled back, muffled slightly by what I knew must have been him brushing his teeth. I scowled through a door for the second time that day. Fang laughed and pulled me away.

Far enough down the hallway that Iggy probably wouldn't be able to hear us, I rested my back against the wall, and he pressed his lips to mine for the third time, but I couldn't help but feel like it was the first time all over again.

Okay, wait. Hold right there. Rewind. Now let's pretend I never, _ever_ said that.

My arms wrapped around his neck, his around my waist, pulling us closer together. This kiss held even more emotion than previous ones, him telling me that he never wanted to let me go, that he would never leave me, that he loved me. For me, it was more than just a kiss. It was a new sort of communication between us, something _we_ shared, and no one else.

"Fang! Iggy! Max!" Anne's voice called up the stairs, pulling us away. "We have to leave! Let's move it!"

"Coming!" All three of us yelled at the same time. Fang swept down to kiss me one last time before grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs. Right when we stepped into where the rest of the Flock was, Nudge eyed us suspiciously.

"Where were--Fang?!" she exclaimed. He smiled innocently.

"Yes, Nudge?"

"Why are you wearing eyeliner?!"

He shrugged, not giving an answer. Of course. Anne laughed.

"Fang put eyeliner on himself?" she inquired. I smiled.

"Nope. I did."

"And how was _that_ experience?"

Fang and I shared a glance, a smirk, and a wink.

"Interesting." he commented.

"Fun." I said with a small smile. Gazzy raised his eyebrows.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that they're not telling us something?" he inquired.

"Yep." The Flock agreed, with the exception of Iggy and Angel, who were both grinning wildly.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked Angel through clenched teeth. Her innocent little smile grew even larger, making me (if possible) even more angry.

"You should really try keeping your thoughts to yourself more often, Max." she quipped before hopping off her chair and heading to the door.

Oh joy. Now Iggy _and_ Angel knew about me and Fang. _Love_ly.

Fang chuckled as he grabbed my hand and led me out.

"If either one of you tell _any_one or _think_ it to _any_one," I threatened through clenched teeth to Ig and Angel as we walked by them, "I swear I will kick your butts from here to next _year_, you got that?"

"Of course." they said at the same time. I scowled at the two of them fiercely.

"Bye, Fax!" Angel called over her shoulder as she skipped ahead of us to the car, leaving Iggy doubled over in laughter.

Kids. Don't you just love 'em?

I don't.

..................................................................

_Okay, so originally, it wasn't supposed to be that long, and they weren't supposed to kiss...but I couldn't help myself. xD _

_Review?_

_-Lani_


End file.
